Question: Let $A,$ $B,$ and $C$ be points on a circle of radius $18.$ If $\angle ACB = 70^\circ,$ what is the circumference of the minor arc ${AB}$? Express your answer in terms of $\pi.$
A diagram can help us get on the right track.

[asy]
pair pA, pB, pC, pO;
pO = (0, 0);
pA = pO + dir(-40);
pB = pO + dir(100);
pC = pO + dir(180);
draw(pA--pC--pB);
label("$A$", pA, SE);
label("$B$", pB, N);
label("$C$", pC, W);
draw(circle(pO, 1));
[/asy]

First of all, the circumference of the entire circle is $36\pi.$ Since $\angle C = 70^\circ,$ we can see that the minor arc ${AB}$ has measure of twice that, or $140^\circ.$ Therefore, we can find its circumference by finding $36\pi \cdot \frac{140^\circ}{360^\circ} = \boxed{14\pi}.$